


Viva Las Vegas!

by kurenohikari



Series: The path to happiness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenohikari/pseuds/kurenohikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam were finally together and heading to Las Vegas to get married. But during the way there they get bad news about a dear person for both of them. What will that mean for their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Las Vegas!

I couldn't be happier!

Dean and I were heading towards Las Vegas, it was our fifth day on the road and there were only two more days for our wedding.

The hotel honeymoon room is already reserved, as well as the chapel where we were getting married and the minister that was going to direct the ceremony. Everyone was already invited and happily accepted to assist to the event. Charlie even got all my papers ready. Samantha Winchester ceased to exist and Samantha Singer was born, taking the place of the old one.

The only thing that got us sad, and in Dean's case gloom, was that Gideon was out of reach for any of us. We had been trying to get in contact with him since the night we escaped our father, but he always sent us to voice mail. We thought that it was because we called very late at night, but we had been trying to reach him ever since and... nothing.

"What is wrong Sammy?" the concerned voice of my fiancé ( _I love saying that!_ I thought gleefully) brought me back from my thoughts.

When I looked up from my salad I locked gazes with a pair of worried green eyes. We were taking a break from the long trip in a dining. It would have been adorable if Dean didn't have a big bacon cheese burger in mid air and had his mouth wide open, ready to take a bite. So I couldn't stop myself from throwing my head backwards laughing, as my life depended on it.

"No... nothing" I answered breathlessly, once I stopped laughing. Still trying to repress some rebel giggles that were fighting to break loose "I was just thinking about how things are going so good for us".

"Then you should have been smiling" he replied, placing the burger back on the plate "However, you had a frown on you face baby girl. So, what are you hiding?" he demanded to know with a glare, but there was no heat behind it just suspicious and fear.

"I am not leaving you, De" I assured him knowing in what train his mind was riding "I am not having second thoughts about us or our wedding" I extended my arm over the table and took my boyfriend's hand, squeezing it in reassurance "I just got a little sad because Gideon is not answering any of our calls" Dean smiled sadly and I knew he felt the same as m about this matter "But let's don't fret, our wedding is in two days and I still haven't found the right dress!".

Now it was his time to throw his head backwards and laugh at me. Normally I would get angry and not talk to him, but this time it was my intention to make him laugh so I was happy with the outcome. Not even a minute laughing Dean had to stop so he could answer his phone, but luckily he still had a smile on his face.

"Winchester" he answered. Soon his smile fell and a frown took place on his face "Yes, I know him" his eyes widened making me worry "He is what?!" he growled angrily, causing our waitress to stop frozen in fear a few feet away from us. Something that I really liked because that girl kept on looking at my fiancé with desire in her eyes ever since we got in. Even after she saw us kiss, she only glared at me with hater "Ok, we will be there in a week... thank you, sir".

"Was that dad?" I asked him, a bit scared of the answer.

Maybe he found out we are gone and demanded us to come back. Maybe Dean would quiver under our father's anger and regret his decision. Maybe...

"No, he wasn't" my brother's answer stopped my train of thoughts "It was Gideon's lawyer" he told me with a blank look, as he closed his phone.

"Gideon's lawyer? What would he want with us?" I asked him confused.

"Sammy... Gideon died of cancer nine days ago" my heart stopped beating for a second at his words "He died all alone in his hospital room".

I whimpered at his words "De..." I murmured, looking at him with teary eyes, before breaking into tears.

Dean slammed some money on the table and stood up abruptly. He rounded the table and took me in his arms, then he guided me towards the Impala. There, in the only home we ever knew and loved wholehearted, I received the comfort of my most loved one.

When I finally calmed down he resumed speaking "He put us on his will".

The fact was told with so much benevolence and aw that it broke my heart. I couldn't stand knowing that such a perfect creature, like Dean, thought so little of himself. At that moment I hated dad like I had never before, knowing that my brother believed that he didn't deserve anything was the drop that broke the camel.

"What did he left us?" I inquired, cuddling as close as I could.

"Everything" he replied, now it was my time to be awed "The house, the mechanic shop and all the money in his bank account is at our name".

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath "I... why... how... shit! That is so much, we can't accept it".

"It was his last whish Sammy, we have to accept it" Dean reasoned with me "Also..." he coughed nervously "This gift is what we need to start a new life together. I will finally be able to give you everything you need and I won't have to see the disappointment on your face anymore".

By the way his eyes widened in shock and how his cheeks paled, I knew that he didn't intend to say the last phrase out loud.

"De..." I whispered tenderly. Although I knew it had a lot to do with the fact that he tends to guilt himself for everything, I still hated myself for making him feel so horrible "I love you, De. You are the best brother, boyfriend, fiancé, and I am sure that husband in the future, that I could have ever asked for. You raised me with so much love that it didn't matter that sometimes we were hungry or we spent the night cold, I had everything because I had you. And for me that's all it matters, now and my whole life... no even after I die I will never stop loving you. I promise you that even when we are in heaven my live for you will remain".

I knew that Dean hated chick flick moments like this. That he was a man of action rather than words that is why I did the talking every time we fought. But I had to make him understand that he doesn't have to blame himself for how we lived for eighteen years. That he was the only thing that kept me from falling into the darkness and made my day brighter.

Luckily this time he didn't act as if my words didn't made him feel anything. He dragged me into his lap, until I was straddling him, and then kissed me with so much passion that took my breath away. I was so distracted by his mouth that I didn't notice his wandering hands slipping under my shirt, but when I did I broke away from the kiss.

"Remember Dean...".

"No sex until we are married" he cut me off with a huff but when he nuzzled my cheek with his nose sweetly, I knew that he wasn't angry at me "It is how it must be. My little angel staying pure until marriage. Now get off me Sammy, we still need to get to Las Vegas. Then we will go to Palo Alto and organize Gideon's funeral".

"Ok" I nodded my head and did as he told me.

Two days later we found ourselves being ambushed by our loved ones in our hotel room.

"What is he doing here?!" exclaimed Charlie angrily "It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Is that no one taught you that?" she scolded him all along as she pushed him out of the room, along with all the other men "Men are really hard to handle. Thank goodness I am a lesbian!" Madison and I laughed at her comment and shook our heads in disbelief "Now let's get you ready for your wedding!".

"I don't have a dress" I confessed, panic taking over me "How can I get married without a dress?!" I yelled freaking out.

"Calm down Sam" Amy soft voice stopped from doing something irrational "Normally wedding gifts should be given after the wedding... but we think this is an exception".

Both of my friends placed a baggage on a table and started to take out a breathtaking outfit. This one: (https://www.google.com.ar/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiSyLCHs6DLAhVKl5AKHVvnA6MQjRwIBw&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fweddingbydesign%2Flas-vegas-theme%2F&psig=AFQjCNEJKi6NnQdWZjULaJSxBJS0fC_sSw&ust=1456953009182854).

"What is this?" I questioned them stunned.

"It is kind of hard to know that she got a scholarship for Stanford" commented Charlie gaining a punch (a friendly one) from me "Auch!" she faked being hurt.

 _Such a drama queen!_  I thought and rolled my eyes. But there was huge smile was on my face, expressing how much happiness I was feeling.

"I can't accept this" I told them "It is too much" even I could hear the sadness and want in my tone, which made me wince at how pitiful I sounded.

"You will, because this is our wedding gift" stated Amy in a firm tone and serious face "It wouldn't be polite to refuse it" I could only smile and let them do what they wanted when Amy said "Now let's get you ready!".

 _I just hope De likes it_ , I wished in my head.

-Outside the chapel, just a few minutes before the ceremony-

"You seem like you are about to freak out" a gruffly voice, from behind me, startled me. I turned around quickly and put of instinct I looked for my gun, but as I was wearing my wedding grown it wasn't there. Luckily it was just Bobby "Wow! Calm down idjit it is just me".

"Sorry Bobby" I apologized "Reflexes and nerves" I defended myself poorly "And a lot of nerves".

"Everyone has them... I did too" he told me softly "But you don't have to fear because I haven't met a couple that loves each other as much as you and Dean do" I blushed at his words but still calmed down "Now, let's get going. We wouldn't want Dean having an heart attack because he thinks you are leaving him on the altar. That idjit really would".

"Ok" I sighed still with butterflies in my stomach but much better.

I took his arms and let him guide me through the ail. Did you ever heard someone tell you that when you finally see your soon-to-be-husband/wife all your nerves will go away? Well today I'll tell you a secret: It's all bullshit!

I don't know if it was because of the beautiful words of Dean vows or because I knew that today I was losing my virginity, but my heart kept on trying to leave my chest through the whole ceremony. Even after the I do and the kiss.

"We better leave the love birds now, they surely want to be alone now" snickers Garth, making everyone laugh, Dean to glare at him and me to blush "But first gifts!" he took an old leather diary from his bag and gave it to us, before hugging Dean and whispering low enough for only us to hear "It is the first diary I wrote when I turned into a hunter. It has information about how to protect you and the place where you are staying form all kinds of creatures" he realesed my husband and turned to hug me "You'll need it now that you want to have a home".

"Garth... thank you, man"Dean told him clapping his friend on the back.

"Thank you" I added with a kind smile.

"From my time with Dean I had heard him rant over and over again about how much it annoyed him the desire Sammy has for dogs" Sunny began talking and I turned to glare at my brother, who was looking at Sunny with a betrayed expression "So that is my gift. His name is Bones and I had him for a year now but I can't continue raising him with all the boys at the house... so I decided that you both will be perfect adopted parents for the dog".

"I... Oh my... Thank you!" I screamed jumping on Sunny and hugging the life out of him.

"I will give it to you in two days... for now just enjoy" he told us, raising more giggles, a blush from me and a glare from Dean.

"Now out gift" Rufus stepped forwards with Bobby and handed me a key car "You will need that to get to Stanford. Dean can't drive you all the time".

"I can!" pouted Dean, but tried to hid it.

Of course, we all see through it and laughed at him. He blushed but still could look intimidating while he glared. After that we left the chapel soon, leaving behind a small crowd whistling, cat calling and shouting 'Do not do something I wouldn't'.

 _Damn Charlie!_  I cursed inside my mind while blushing at the memory.

But all in all it was the perfect day and I couldn't be happier. I am still nervous of what the future holds for us, but I know that it will be exciting and I'll be able to do anything because I have Dean by my side.

In other words: Yes, life is amazing.


End file.
